


A Weekly Appointment

by railise



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the prompt "Guy; going to confession."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekly Appointment

Guy stepped into the confessional.

Three hours later, he emerged again, a scrap of parchment in hand. This time, he'd thought to bring it and a piece of lead to jot down his penance; usually, it was difficult to make sure he wasn't skipping any Pater Nosters or Ave Marias.

As he glanced at his list, the priest staggered out of his box, pale and sweating profusely, a haunted look in his eyes. The man braced himself against the doorframe and mopped his head with an already-damp handkerchief.

Guy gave him a smile and a nod. "Until next week, Father?"


End file.
